


Pretty Girl

by Sincerely_Devra



Category: Pretty Woman (1990), Skip Beat!
Genre: Can Ren Saves Kyoko from a life of prostitution?, F/M, If you want it then you should have put a ring on it, Is Kyoko still a pure-hearted maidan?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skip Beat/Pretty Woman, tricks of the trade-acting, tricks of the trade-prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Devra/pseuds/Sincerely_Devra
Summary: A decade is such a long time, and yet it passes in a blink of an eye. What does fate and destiny have in store for two bruised souls once they reunite once again? Hizuri Kuon swore to never allow himself to be happy, and Mogami Kyoko sworn to never let her emotions rule her, again.For Hizuri Kuon ten years warped his heart:When a scandal in L.A. left Kuon feeling like a monster and murderer after the death of his closest friend, Takarada Lory offered him a chance to reinvent himself in Japan. Filled with guilt, self-loathing,and desperate to escape his father's shadow, he accept. He became Tsuruga Ren, the famous actor-model, courteous gentleman, and co-star killer.For Mogami Kyoko, ten years left her jaded of love:When Fuwa Shotaro asked Kyoko to come with him to Tokyo, she thought she was finally going to have the love she always wanted. But Fuwa Sho only loved himself and music. She left him feeling betrayed, but with no home, education, or money, what will the pure-hearted maidan be forced to become?Will Kyoko have to sell her body to learn the tricks of the trade or will her fairy prince be able to her from a life of prostitution?





	Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> When I am not reading and writing about everything in the Harry Potter fandom, I read manga. Skip Beat! is my favorite *cough* heterosexual manga. 
> 
> None of my works are for the faint of heart or innocent souls, so be warned. This works will be mature 17+ at the minimum and explicit at the max. 
> 
> It is also my first F/M pairing on AO3, I usually do M/M so if I throw in a seemingly random gay or lesbian couple, be forewarned.

Kuon didn't care what his father said about his home country. Japan was bore-ing! Currently, he and his mother were vacationing in a Ryoken in Kyoto while his father played the lead male actor in his latest film under production. 

Kuu Hizuri was a famous Japanese-American actor who performed under his stage name shuuhei Hozu in Japan before making it big in Hollywood. While working, he met, fell in love with, and married in a whirlwind wedding, famous international Russian-American model, Juliena-now Hizuri. 

Just ten years old and Kuon was already following in his parents acting-modeling careers. He's already landed a couple small time modeling gigs, commercials, and even a small role in a drama. However, with such famous parents he has run into some stumbling blocks in his short career. Many directors or producers, hire him because of who his parents are, which causes resentment from his co-stars. They believed that the only reason he landed certain roles or gigs was because he was riding his two parents famous coattails, despite his obvious talent. He's always trying to prove himself, but often those resentments, jealousy, and rivalry led to altercations in which he was fired from. His father always tried to run to his rescue, but this only made continuing those roles a hardship, and he winded up quitting anyway. 

Kuon learned to resent his father, becoming desperate to escape his parents shadows and make a name for himself. But having a face nearly identical to his fathers but for his mother's coloring-blonde hair, light skinned, and green eyes-his appearance and name was easily recognizable.

His Hāfu status may have been adored by many Japanese, with girls and adults fawning over him; however, in L.A. he faced discrimination, bigotry, and racial slurs. He was bullied and hazed in school and on the job. Because of how he was treated he reacted violently. He was beginning to get a bad reputation. _Hater's, all of them!_

Kuon was also a bit of a genius and excelled in academia. He was also bilingual-fluent in both Russian and English. Soon to be multilingual as he was currently trying to learn Japanese. Although, he would much rather learn Chinese Kanji than Japanese kanji, much to his father's heartbreak, because Hizuri Kuu was first and foremost, Japanese.

Because he learned so fast, school wasn't very challenging. He became bored very easily and he'd often allow for his mind and imagination wander off. He'd often get into mischief with his teachers on these occasions. 

Acting was the only thing that stimulated his brain enough to be considered a challenge. He found learning new roles and acting out different characters fun and exhilarating. 

When he wasn't acting, modeling, or in school, Kuon would often escape outside to explore, finding adventures-and trouble-and playing make-believe. He didn't have many human friends and the only close friends he had were his numerous pets and local wildlife that surrounded him. 

That is how he found himself playing alone in an empty glade with only the sounds of a slow moving creek, the birdsong, and his imagination for company. He jumped from a rock to the the edge of the bank, performing a somersault in mid air. He was pretending to be a pirate on an epic sea voyage in the midst of a pirate attack with sword and gun. When he finished this amazing feat of acrobatics, he paused to catch his breath and heard the loud squeals of excitement and erratic hand clapping. 

He turned to see a young Japanese girl with chubby cheeks, big golden eyes, and pigtails. The look of wonderment on her small face made him smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Act 1 Scene 2-Prince Corn  
> Chapter 3: Act 1 Scene 3-The Long Goodbye  
> Chapter 4: Act 2 Scene 1-Tricks of the Trade
> 
> Stay Awesome!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Devra


End file.
